


Fine Line

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Kai Leng offers Shepard a deal to get the information she needed from Thessia.  Is she willing to play by his rules for it?Treat for SpecRec 2018





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> For Vorchagirl who was there to encourage me when my motivation was nil. This one is for you!

The note had been brief. It held coordinates and _Want the info? Come here._ That could only have come from one person and Shepard felt her lip curl in a snarl of frustration at receiving it on encrypted channels. EDI’s voice filtered in over her room’s intercom.

“Shepard, are you all right? The message you received, would you like me to track it?”

“No. He’s likely covered his tracks. I haven’t gotten any breaks this entire time, and I doubt I will get it this time.” Shepard ran a hand through her dark hair and grumbled as she debated this ludicrous idea. No doubt she was supposed to come alone, that was obvious. She paced her cabin, the repercussions whirling through her mind as she went back and forth. There was just so much that could go wrong, but there was this tug, deep down in her soul, that wanted her to go. She was reluctant to admit it, even to herself, that she was drawn to him. Drawn to that bastard that had killed Thane. Perhaps if she got close enough, she could kill him. Get revenge for Thane, who deserved much better, and satisfy her own curiosity. She had EDI look into the coordinates and of course they were for a place on the Citadel.

“A sex club? You’d think those would be closed down with the war and everything,” Shepard muttered to herself as she pulled out the black dress. The club had a dress code, and Alliance fatigues were not part of it. She disliked the dress, it offered little maneuverability, so she’d have to rely on her biotics more. EDI had already informed Joker of their change in course, and he accepted it without comment. After Thane’s death, things seemed to be solemn around the ship. It just gave Shepard more motivation to deal with Kai Leng and she jerked the dress off the hangar. It ripped and she growled in frustration as she saw the rip in the fabric.

“EDI. Is there a dress shop near the club?” The AI informed her there was and gave her the coordinates. Shepard was waiting at the airlock when the ship landed, and Joker teased her about having a special someone waiting for her. “Oh, there’s _nothing_ special about him.” Shepard grumbled as she stormed off the Normandy. Joker cast a glance at EDI who had been sworn to secrecy.

The dress Shepard chose was sleek and a deep purple. It accented her figure without it being gaudy. The cloth fluttered around her thighs, just above her knee, and the heels were slim and strappy instead of bulky. If she could run three miles in combat boots, she can handle stiletto heels. Her hair was swept up in a simple twist at the back of her head, instead of the normal bun she kept it in. Her eyes scanned the entrance to the club, no doubt he was already inside. Butterflies danced in her belly, she didn’t like feeling so vulnerable without her armor.

“Go ahead.” The bouncer jerked his thumb over his shoulder as Shepard pushed the door open behind him. The deep bass reverberated through her chest, eliciting a throbbing pulse between her legs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, someone was watching her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck, predatory and possessive. It was as if his hands were on her, gliding over the skin exposed by the dress. She felt like prey as she weaved through the gyrating crowd. He wouldn’t approach until they were alone, or as alone as they could be in a crowded sex club. Shepard made her way into one of the corners and waited, eyes scanning the crowd.

She jerked in surprise as the wall opened behind her and arms pulled her back into the darkness. Her back hit the wall again and she struggled to see in the sudden darkness. She felt him press her against the wall. “So, _Shepard_ , since you’re here I assume you figured out what will get you that information?” His voice, dark and gravelly, rolled over her body in a heated wave. The butterflies from earlier became a tempest inside her chest as she felt every nerve come alive with anticipation. She did figure out what he wanted and hated herself for it. Yet her body had other ideas. She lifted her chin and met his gaze, obscured by the visor. Her own eyes burned with desire and anger. After Thessia, she should shove her omni-blade in his chest, but her body checked the impulse. She wasn’t going to kill him until she got that information.

“Yes. I get the information.” She paused as his hand closed over her throat. A frission of fear skittered down her spine but her gaze never wavered from his. His lips turned up in a smirk that sent heat pooling between her legs. Fuck, the man was too damn sexy. He shouldn’t be. His hand slid from her throat to her chest, fingers splayed wide over it. Her eyes narrowed as he ripped the soft fabric from her body, the slim straps giving easily under his strength. She arched an eyebrow as if to say, proud of yourself before her lips were covered in a greedy kiss. A sigh parted them as his tongue dipped inside. One hand threaded through her hair, loosening the knot. His other hand dipped between her legs, finding her already wet and wanting.

“And I get to abuse your body.” His lips trailed over her jaw and her head fell back against his hand. The hand between her legs worked her clit, rough pressure that sent pleasure spiraling through her. She lifted her hands and he closed his teeth on her shoulder in a sharp bite. “Ah ah Shepard. I don’t trust you.” He hissed as her hand yanked at his hair.

“Bite me again and I will warp you across the room.” She saw the quick grin on his lips before he had her pinned against the wall, hands pinned above her head and his hips pressing her against the wall.

“Feisty on _and_ off the battlefield hmm Shepard?” She tugged against his hand, but it refused to budge. Those damn Cerberus implants and upgrades made him a lot stronger than her. She struggled against the moan as he pressed against her, letting her feel his hard cock outlined through his pants. Shepard lost the battle as her hips arched against him.

“Eager Shepard?”

“Fuck you.” He leaned in close, his lips brushing against her ear.

“Oh I plan to. I plan to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk steady for days Shepard.” His words had heat licking along her body, centering between her legs in a dull throb. Her breath broke on a whimper as his free hand dipped between them to cup her breast, fingers tugging at her nipple. She bit her bottom lip to keep the sounds silent as he slid his hand down between her legs. Her body pulsed with heat and the need to come. Her hips rolled against his hand. “Your body is honest isn’t it Shepard? Look how wet you are.” Kai Leng smirked as he dipped two fingers inside her slick folds. His thumb pressed against her clit in a rough caress, but it sent sparks dancing behind her eyelids.

“Ass.” Her voice lacked venom, only the heat from desire. She wanted this. He leaned in close to her throat, blazing a trail down the slim column.

“I could snap your neck so easily Shepard. But I admit, I have been drawn to you since the first time I read your dossier. I won’t kill you now. That can come later.” She stiffened and jerked her hands free, his surprise giving her a slight advantage. Her eyes gained a faint blue as her biotics hummed along her body.

“This will end in your death, and _only_ yours. If you plan on trying to kill me now…” He felt the snap of her biotics over his body. It sent a burst of adrenaline through him. A touch of danger always spiced things up.

“I said I wasn’t planning on killing you now. I prefer more sport for my killings.” He crooked his finger inside of her and saw the flicker of blue over her body as her eyes fluttered. That could be heady. Better to not get addicted to this particular brand of sex, he liked that fine line of pleasure and pain. But walking it with Shepard was like courting death.

She grasped at his shoulders when he shifted and threw her legs over his hips. He slammed into her with one swift thrust, groaning. Shepard’s head fell back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It pulled him even deeper inside of her and the moan spilled from her chest. He tightened his hold on her hips and began a brutal pace inside of her. The sound of their bodies slapping together was almost drowned out by the bass of the club, but it sent Shepard higher. The tension began to build in her core, the delicious friction between them driving it higher. Stars burst behind her eyes as his hand slipped between them. His thumb brushed over her clit in broad rough strokes. It was enough to send her spiraling over the edge. She cried out as the waves pulsed in her body. He grunted and came soon after her, letting her legs slide down his hips.

He pulled away and tucked himself back in. His omni-tool glowed bright in the dim light, Shepard blinked rapidly at the sudden change. “There you are. As promised,” Kai Leng said to her as he flicked his omni-tool off. She heard the ping of her email and her eyes narrowed.

“Are you going to try and kill me?” Shepard’s lip curled back in a retort before his lips sealed over hers. His hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back to better fit his lips over hers. She pushed at his shoulders, even as her body ached for more. Her eyes were slightly unfocused as he lifted his head.

“Not today Shepard. This was fun. Perhaps we could do this again before I kill you.” Leng smirked as he cloaked and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving a naked Shepard, dress in tatters by her feet, his cum sliding down her thighs staring after him.

“Well?” Shepard spoke to her omni-tool as she opened one of the storage compartments and pulled out the spare dress. The panties came with it and Shepard got dressed as she waited for the response.

“Acknowledged Shepard. The tracking device is working, and we have a lock on Kai Leng.” EDI’s voice filtered through her omni-tool.

“Good. Have Joker get the ship ready. We leave as soon as I get back.”

“Yes Shepard.” Kai Leng believed he had the upper hand, but he did the one thing all her enemies did. He underestimated her, and that would be a deadly mistake.


End file.
